Only One Night
by Mint16527
Summary: Cam depressed from her recent break-up goes out to drink only to run into Dr. Sweets.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **This is my first story ever so please be kind. I did not have anyone review it so any mistakes that are made are mine. I know this is short, but do expect more. I will wait to see how this story does and may upload more chapters.

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.**

Sitting there alone at the bar made her feel furious and lonely. The bartender passed by her avoiding her gesture for another drink. She flung her hand in front of his face making sure he did not pass her again. "Don't you think you've had enough to drink? He asked in a judgmental voice. She glared at him.

"If I want another drink it is your obligation to serve me, not judge me. That's what you are paid for," she responded annoyingly.

"Fine, what would you like to drink?"

"Orange Blossom please, and lose the attitude, you don't want to run business away with a bad attitude." He quickly served her the drink and walked away. Great, she thought. This was what her free time had come to, sitting alone in a bar.

She turned around and watched happy couples drinking the night away. That could be her, but unfortunately her relationship with Arastoo had ended quickly. His only explanation was that she was not ready for a serious commitment and he was. She should have explained to him that he was wrong. Regrettably, all she did watch him walk away not uttering a single word explaining her lack of commitment to their relationship. She took another glance around the bar when suddenly a familiar face catches her attention.

Dr. Sweets, what was he doing here? Dumbstruck she kept on staring. She wondered if she should go over and greet him, but opted on not to since she had come to the bar to be alone. She looked back at him to see if he was still there, only to find Dr. Sweets staring back at her with his striking blue eyes. He stood up and walked towards her. Great, she could wave her night alone goodbye.

"Cam I honestly did not expect to see you here, he uttered as he reached her. Do you mind if I join you? It would be nice to not drink alone," he sat next to her without waiting for her answer.

"Sure," she whispered without considering the awkwardness that might arise with them drinking together. "I must admit Dr. Sweets I also did not expect to make your acquaintance tonight."

"Lance," he responded.

"Excuse me," she looked at him confused.

"Umm…well we are out of the Jeffersonian so I thought it would be best if you called me by my first name. Lance."

"You might be right Lance, she replied clumsily. What brings you here?"

"For one the alcohol, and secondly the distractions," he responded while observing her drink the remaining zips of her beverage.

"Distractions, why do you need distractions?" she asked him.

"I need them to keep my mind from the ever so limitless problems of life," he answered with a sadden voice.

"You came to the right place; booze dulls the mind leaving little to worry about." They drank more and more dulling their minds from worries and life itself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **Please review and let me know what you think. All mistakes made are mine.

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.**

The touch of her smooth skin made him spiral deeper into oblivion. He placed feathered kisses down her down her neck, making sure he left no inch of her unmarked. She moaned under his touch, begging for more. Earlier at the bar their sexual chemistry overloaded leading to the current turn of events. Alcohol might have also played a role in what was happening. He should not let this occur. He was about to put an end to whatever this was, but her plead for more drove him back.

"Please Lance," she whispered into his ear. "Don't abandon me too." She grabbed him and kissed him deeply, leaving him with no option but to continue. Regret could be dealt with later he told himself, one night that was all.

Why was she doing this, she did not know. He was nice unlike other guys and it also helped that he was not bad-looking. She ran her hands down his neck until she reached his shirt. She quickly unbuttoned his shirt, but her inpatient hands ripped the remaining buttons. She wanted him, she wanted him now and nothing could change her mind. Lips still intertwined he picked her up and placed her carefully on his bed. He was watching her with narrowed, intent eyes, but he interrupted with a smile that was half scorn, half hunger.

"You're scared, but you want me all right, just as I want you."

She watched him climb onto the bed with that determined look on his face. He was right she wanted him. He wooed her with kisses, trailing them down her throat to settle over the passionate hollow there, then up to her earlobe where she discovered a new pleasure. The future meant nothing; she could not think of anything but the now. Shivering and gasping, she ran her hands down his shoulders, exulting in the most primitive way when the muscles beneath his skin flexed beneath her palms. The implicit contrast between Cam's dark skin against his pale skin, his powerful hand against her soft curves. Eagerly she followed where he led, mimicked his caresses with her own, followed the dictates of her own needs.

"Let me pace us, OK?"

Wild-eyed, she stared at him. "Pace?"

"Trust me" he said, with a quirk of his lips more like desperation than amusement.

After a moment she nodded. Cam gave up thinking and abandoned herself to rapture and mounting eagerness. He took her in one powerful thrust. Tossing hard-won restraint to the winds, he withdrew swiftly and then thrust again, instinct telling him that long and slow was not necessary. He felt her hands clench onto fists in his hips, and then all sensible thought vanished as his control snapped without finesse, without anything but raw passion and the need to make this woman entirely his.

Her body tensed; sensation piled upon sensation, coalesced into waves of consuming delight that surged higher and higher through her, until they climaxed in an outburst of overwhelming ecstasy. When he lifted himself onto his elbows she made a soft sound of protest, but he ignored it and turned on his side, scooping her over to lie half on top of him. She listened to the heavy thud of his heart, her own in sync as they slowed down and resumed normal speed. He moved slightly, the light went off and she fell immediately into sleep.

* * *

Zig-zig-zig

Zig-zig-zig

Am I late for something? Cam reached over to her nightstand where she usually placed her phone. But when she reached over her left hand found instead a warm rising chest occupying the space that her nightstand usually occupied. She relinquished her hold of the warm chest. She was quick to realize that this was not her bed, but probably belong to the sleeping man on her left.

She could not remember how in the world she end up in a stranger's bed. She found herself paralyzed with disbelief. Should she glance over and place a name on the mystery man. Cam debated on finding out his identity but was too scared to glimpse over at his face.

She finally turned her head and looked towards his direction only to find him faced away from her. She would have to sit up to look at his face. Cam sat up and found she was looking at Dr. Sweets. Shocked and disoriented she stared at his face. Her first thought was that he would wake up at any moment, but when she lurched up on her elbow and stared at him she saw that he was not going to stir for a while.

In shattering silence she stepped off the bed and collected her clothes off the floor and put them on as swiftly as she could. As soon as she finished dressing she searched for her phone. She found it under his clothes. To her surprise she had multiple text messages from Michelle. She had forgotten all about Michelle.

_I see you are working late. _

_Are you coming home?_

_How late are you staying?_

The last message she received came at 1:14 a.m. it was already five in the morning. She would have to rush home so Michelle would not worry. Remembering of where she was she gathered her belongings and quietly exited the bedroom. Hopefully Dr. Sweets would forget all of what happened last night. As she exited the apartment she was glad that it was Saturday, now she had the weekend to prepare herself to face Dr. Sweets.


End file.
